This invention relates in general to containers and, more particularly, to a box construction as formed through appropriate folding from a die cut blank.
Heretofore, containers as formed of cardboard, paperboard and the like for the safe transport of particularly comestibles having a delicate character, such as, for instance, pizza, pies, cakes and the like, have been of two general types. One such type comprises cooperating open top boxes and independent closures therefor, thus requiring a two part construction, and necessitating close tolerance between such components to assure of a relatively snug fit for the closure. However, in actual usage, unless extreme care is exercised, the top closure may become displaced with undesired results for the retention of the contents in original state. The other generally utilized type of container is the well known bakery box having a foldable top closure with a tongue or extension at the forward end thereof, but these boxes are of relatively fragile character and necessitate the individual maintaining close care as to the handling of such box or container while carrying the same. Furthermore, these bakery containers have little or no reliability for inherent maintenance of closed condition and, therefore, have consistently necessitated resort to string, scotch tape, or other extrinsic securing means.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a box which may be readily formed from a single die cut bland and which is peculiarly adapted for protected transport of pizza, cakes, pies and the like so as to retain same against crushing or like damage materially affecting the expected appealing appearance thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a box of the character stated which integrally incorporates unique latching means so as to prevent accidental, premature opening of the box and thereby assure proper retention of the contents during transport.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a box of the character stated which incorporates novel components for guarding delicate contents against any damage through downward, crushing movement of the top closure.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a box of the character stated which may be most economically manufactured; which does not require resort to any extrinsic elements or accessories for maintaining same in closed condition, or for construction of the same; which is so designed as to assure of structural integrity; and which is most reliable and durable in usage.